Graphene is a single atomic sheet of graphitic carbon atoms forming honeycomb (hexagonal) lattice. Suitable views of graphene include a two-dimensional Fullerene molecule, an unrolled single wall carbon nanotube, or simply a single layer of lamellar graphite crystal. Graphene has very high electron mobility values at room temperature, hence graphene is potentially attractive for electromagnetic radiation applications and electron emitters. However, plenty of work is needed for developing graphene-based devices for generating and emitting electromagnetic radiation.